1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body front section structure for automobiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body front section structure that is configured to absorb the initial energy of a front collision.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body front section structures for automobiles typically include structures in which the front ends of the front side members constituting longitudinal frame members and a cross member constituting a widthwise frame member are connected together through crush boxes arranged along the axes of the front side members. With such a front section structure, when the vehicle undergoes a front collision, the crush boxes collapse to both absorb the initial energy and stabilize the axial buckling deformation (axial collapse) of the of the front side members. One example of such a vehicle body front section structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-356179 (see, page 3, FIG. 4).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body front section structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.